1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a barrier metal layer has been provided so as to prevent a corrosion of an interlayer insulating film due to an aluminum (Al) in a source electrode, and a short circuit of a gate electrode and a source electrode formed by a polysilicon. Also, so as to improve an electrical contact, a barrier metal layer has been provided between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode having Al and a polysilicon layer (for instance, refer to Patent Document 1).